Konoha High Drama
by XFalling.ForeverX
Summary: Based on the life of the Naruto characters, I decided to give them a drama filled, with a bit of romance, and see what the outcome is. Read the story and you will get what I mean.


**!!Disclaimer!!**

**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I got this weird idea stuck into my head by staying up all night making stories. Do not ask for any reason _whatsoever_ for why I thought of this.**

**One more thing, there will be things added into the story that were not in the anime, yes. BUT! Don't cry like a little kid and flame me because of what I added. It's a damn Fan fiction. I don't have make to make it the same as the anime. That's the point of fan fiction. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto chuckled in thinking of the first of Konoha High. He put on his headband. His cat, Momo meowed at him. Momo pawed at his long black pants. Naruto kneeled down to pet Momo. "Heh heh, first day at Konoha High. I can't wait to see what happens!," He said, chuckling. He grabbed his backpack and slung it on his right shoulder, hanging it.

He opened the door watching the morning sun come up. He took a deep breath and jumped off to Konoha High.

* * *

Sakura tied her headband tight enough to hand on her neck before brushing her hair. "You want breakfast honey?," said her mother. "No!," said Sakura. She brushed her hair and ran downstairs.

"I'm going to school now," Said Sakura. She picked up her backpack and walked out the door,

Sasuke put on his headband. He was thinking of Sakura. He had liked her for years and hadn't told her. He planned on it when going to Konoha High. He picked up his backpack and walked downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going," He said. "Okay, have a good day," said his mom. She kissed him on the forhead before going.

"So little brother, you going to tell Sakura you _love_ her?," Said Itachi. Sasuke gave him the death glare. "Shut up Itachi or use chidori on your ass," said Sasuke. He walked to the door, walking out, and leaping into the air. He jumped his way to Konoha High.

* * *

Sakura sat on the stone bench near the grass area. She was waiting for Sasuke, Naruto, and the others if the were coming. Naruto jumped off a branch onto the ground almost scaring Sakura.

"What the..!," shouted Sakura, leaping from her bench, "Naruto, you idiot!" Naruto just put his hands behind is head, raising his arms, and chuckling. Sakura sat back down. Sasuke jumped off one of the nearby buildings, of course, landing on his feet perfectly. Naruto blanked his expression. Sakura just sat there on the bench. Sasuke sighed to himself and sat down on the bench.

"Hey guys!," said Ino. She was wearing a navy blue outfit which left Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in shock since the only thing she wore was purple. Ino looked at them, "What? Did I miss something?" Naruto shook his head, Sakura put on a fake smile and shaking her head, and Sasuke just looked away pretending to look for others. Ino leaned against a tree.

All of a sudden there was barking, and a deep bark at that. They looked around to see what it was and it was Akamaru. He had grown in only a year. Kiba came behind him ", Hey, what's up guys?" Sakura just at there and Naruto watched Akamaru. "Whoa man, what happened? Akamaru grew," said Sasuke. "Really? Wow, I didn't notice," said Kiba sarcastically.

"Huh? Where's Shikamaru?," said Ino. She looked around for him. Sakura stood up, "I'm going inside. Clas is starting in 15 minutes. It may very well Shikamaru isn't coming Ino." Sakura gathered her stuff and hurried to the Konoha High entrance. Sasuke waited for few seconds before getting up. "Sakura?," He said quietly. Sakura didn't hear him. He thought he would wait to tell her later.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone got their schedules. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino had the same class together. Ino sat next to Sakura. Sasuke and naruto sat at the desk in front of them. Hinata walked in and sat next to Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun," she said. Naruto turned and smiled. He hugged her slightly. Naruto and Hinata had been together for 2 almost 3 years.

"Naruto, I can't bring myself to ask her out," said Sasuke. He rested his head on the palm of his hand. "Oh, come on man, just do it," said Naruto. Sasuke looked at him, "What if she doesn't feel the same?" Hinata leaned over Naruto to speak to him, "Sasuke, I can find out for you." "Thanks Hinata," replied Sasuke.

"Ok everybody! Class is ready! Take a seat!," said the teacher, Iruka. A red haired kid walked into the room. He had a gourd on his back. "Who is that kid?," said Sakura. "I think his name is Gaara. I heard he is Temari's brother," said Ino. "The sand liaison to the leaf village?," Sakura said. Ino nodded.

Iruka looked at Gaara, "You are late, explain." "I was in sand village. It took a long time to get here. Ask Tsunade," said Gaara blankly. Iruka looked away and pointed to the desks telling to take a seat. "Well, that was completely nice," said Sakura. Ino just watched Gaara. In fact, everyone was. Gaara sat down where everyone scooted away from. "Oh, he doesn't seem that bad," whispered Sakura. Ino looked at her, 'You kidding? He lookes dangerous!" "He _looks lonely_," said Sakura. "What ever, you talk to him. I'm not risking my head blown off," said Ino. Sakura just stared blankly at Ino. Sakura was thinking of talking to him after class.

* * *

Sakura ran up to Gaara after Konoha High had ended. "So, you are new here?," said Sakura. Gaara just nodded not saying a word. "Ok," Sakura said quietly. She looked at the ground, "Why are people afraid of you?" Gaara stopped and said, "For something I have and something that I can do. Which I am not to proud of." "I'm not afraid of you. You seem like a nice guy," Sakura said, smiling. Gaara was shocked at hearing that. He had never heard anyone say that.

"Do you even have any friends? People you talk to a lot?," asked Sakura. Gaara shook his head. Sakura frowned, "Oh." Gaara looked down trying not to show his face. "How would you like for me to be your friend?," asked Sakura. Gaara looked at Sakura, "I-If you want." Sakura smiled, "Look, I have to go home right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Gaara nodded. Sakura ran off with her backpack almost coming off her shoulder.

"Oh come on brother!," said Itachi, "You want her badly you need to ask her out." "I think she is going for the new kid. I don't even know if she loves me," said Sasuke. "Oh yeah? Who's the new kid?," said Itachi. "I think his name is Gaara. I heard he is the brother of the Temari, the sand liaison to the leaf village," Sasuke replied. Itachi froze. "G-Gaara? Dude, he's dangerous! Keep a watch out for Sakura!," he said. "Sakura doesn't seem to think so," said Sasuke.

Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder before saying, "You'll get her Sasuke. I just know it." Sasuke sighed after Itachi walked out the room. Sasuke looked at the picture with him, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. Speaking of Kakashi, he left on a mission 2 weeks ago. Sasuke sighed once more in disbelief of what his older brother said, but Sasuke was going to try to ask her out one way or another.

**

* * *

**

!!Authors Note!!

**Okay, sorry if it is shorter than you had expected. But I will submit a next chapter as soon as I can. Like I said in the disclaimer, I do now own Naruto in any way, shape or form. As for the Idea, I have a lot of things I will be adding that you may not be expecting. Of what you are thinking at the moment, maybe 1 or 2 percent may be thinking exactly what I will be doing. You will know what I mean in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**XFalling.ForeverX**


End file.
